The present invention relates to a connecting component and in particular to a connecting component for mounting a subsidiary board having connection terminals on its top surface onto, for example, a connector part or a main board.
Mounting a subsidiary board such as an IC card incorporating electronic circuits therein to a main board to expand the functions has been heretofore practiced in the art.
JP 2000-306621 A, for example, describes a connector for connecting a subsidiary board to a main board. As illustrated in FIG. 16, the connector comprises a housing 2 mounted on the top surface of a main board 1. There is provided in the housing 2 a groove 4 into which the end of a card 3 serving as a subsidiary board is inserted. The groove 4 is provided therein with connector connection terminals 6 that are connected with card connection terminals 5 provided on both sides of the card 3.
For attachment of the card 3 to the connector, the card 3 is inserted at an angle into an opening of the groove 4, then moved in a direction D1 along the groove 4, and after the forward end of the card 3 contacts with the end of the groove 4, the card 3 is depressed in a direction D2 toward the top surface of the main board 1. The card 3 is now substantially parallel to the top surface of the main board 1 as shown by the chain line, while the connector connection terminals 6 undergo elastic deformation as they are pushed by the respective card connection terminals 5, establishing electric connection therebetween.
The connector connection terminals 6 have a gently curving, up-turned shape to enable smooth insertion of the card 3.
Therefore, when the card 3 is positioned substantially parallel to the top surface of the main board 1 and the connector connection terminals 6 are in elastic contact with the card connection terminals 5, the tips of the connector connection terminals 6 are turned up away from the card connection terminals 5. Thus, the up-turned portions of the tips of the connector connection terminals 6 form stubs that deteriorate high frequency characteristics, making it difficult to perform signal transmission at such high speed as about 10 Gbps and over with high accuracy.
If the tips of the connector connection terminals 6 be each formed into a straight line instead of an up-turned shape in order not to allow stubs to be formed, the connector connection terminals 6 might hit the forward end of the card 3 upon insertion of the card 3, possibly damaging the connector connection terminals 6, or the edges of the connector connection terminals 6 might abrade the surfaces of the card 3 to damage the card 3.